The Syndicate Strikes Back
'The Syndicate Strikes Back '''is the second of three movies that make up the Fred Trilogy. Movie Despite their victory over the Syndicate with the destruction of the Dweeb Star, the Rebel Alliance (Fred and such) has suffered setbacks; the Syndicate's forces have driven the rebels into hiding, forcing some of them to establish a hidden base on the bleak, remote ice planet Really Really Cold Place. Buzz Lightyear, having become obsessed with finding Fred, has multiple probe thingies dispatched throughout the galaxy; one of these lands on Really Really Cold Place. While patrolling near the base, Fred tells Han Solo (we still don't know his real name) that he is going to be late returning to base camp because he is going to investigate a meteor that had crashed nearby (really the Syndicatal probe droid). While searching, Fred is attacked and knocked unconscious by a Wampee. Back at the base, Solo announces his intention to leave the Rebellion to pay off a debt to Jabba the Weird Slug Thing, much to Bob's displeasure. When Fred does not return that evening, Han decides to travel through the icy wastelands of Really Really Cold Place to find his friend. Fred, meanwhile, has been trapped by the Wampee in a cave. Using some random magic trick that makes thigs move toward him, he manages to retrieve his glowy sword and slice off the Wampee's arm in order to escape. Escaping from the creature's lair, Fred begins to succumb to the freezing cold and collapses. The ghost image thing of the old guy who got killed on the Dweeb Star, Orberwiankerbonobee or some such creative name, appears before him and instructs him to go to the planet Dagophail to train under some dude called Yoda. Han manages to find Fred in time and uses the body of his own Tauntaun, which died due to exposure (what a tool), to provide a shelter for Fred. Eew. They are rescued the following morning by a search team sent from Echo-echo-echo... Base. Meanwhile, an Syndicatal probe droid locates the Rebel base on Really Really Cold Place and is able to report to the Syndicatal Fleet before Han Solo and a big hairy thing can stop or destroy it. An attack on the discovered base is ordered by Lightyear while the Rebels prepare to evacuate and disperse. The Syndicatal forces eventually overpower the Rebels using gigantic AT-AT Walkers ('A'll '''T'errain 'A'wesome 'T'ransports) and capture the base. Han and Bob escape on the Millenium Failure with the tall robot dude and the big hairy thing when Bob's escape route is cut off, but they are unable to enter hyperspace because of technical difficulties. EPIC FAIL. What a way to be stopped. They evade pursuit in an asteroid field, where Han and Bob begin to grow closer to each other. Frustrated at having lost the Millenium Failure, Lightyear turns to several notorious bounty hunters, including Bertaphertabingbong (or something like that), to assist in locating the Failure. Meanwhile, Fred escapes from Really Really Cold Place with the short robot dude and crash lands on Dagophail, where he meets Yoda. After a relatively brief period of intensive training, Fred has premonitions of Han and Bob in pain and of his possible fall to the dark side of the screwed-up magic thing. Against Yoda's advice, Fred leaves to save his friends, promising to return to complete his training. As they watch Fred depart, the spirit of the old dude laments that Fred is their last hope. Yoda disagrees and reminds the old guy that "there is another. DUN-DUN-DUN!". Having escaped the Syndicatal forces, but unaware that they are being tracked by the dude with the armor, Han's party sets a course for Clowd Sitee, a floating gas mining colony in the skies of the planet Beehive, which is run by Han's old friend Someguy. Shortly after they arrive at Clowd Sitee, Someguy turns them over to Lightyear to be used as bait in a trap for Fred. Someguy then reveals to Han and Bob that he was forced to betray them to prevent the occupation of his city by the Syndicate. Lightyear intends to hold Fred in a weird grey box thing via carbon freezing, and selects Han as a test subject for the process. Before Han is frozen in the freezing chamber and taken to Jabba the Weird Slug Thing, Bob professes his hate for him; Han replies, "I know". Lightyear gives Han's hibernating form to the bounty hunter dude, who plans to present this "prize" to Jabba the Weird Slug Thing. Later, after Lightyear effectively reneges the deal, Someguy helps Bob and the others escape, insisting that there is still a chance to save Han. Unfortunately, the dude makes off with Han just before they are able to confront him, forcing them to make an escape on the Failure. Meanwhile, Fred arrives at Clowd Sitee and falls into Lightyear's trap. Fred and Lightyear engage in a glowy sword duel, which leads them over the central air shaft of Clowd Sitee. Lightyear gains the advantage and severs Fred's right hand, disarming him. With Fred cornered, Lightyear tempts Fred with the offer to rule the galaxy alongside him, and then says something, I don't remember what, but it must have been important, because dramatic music plays in the background. So anyway, Fred doesn't take this piece of news very well. Horrified and shocked, Fred nevertheless refuses Lightyear's proclamations, choosing instead to throw himself down the air shaft until he reaches a tube system that ejects him onto an antenna attached to the underbelly of the floating city. He makes a desperate telepathic plea to Bob, who senses Fred's distress from aboard the Failure and persuades Someguy to return for him. Its hyperdrive finally functional thanks to timely repairs by the short robot dude, the Failure escapes. Fred is taken aboard a Rebel medical frigate and fitted with an artificial hand. As Fred, Bob, and the robot dudes look on from the medical center at the nacho cheese dominating the window, Someguy and the hairy dude set off on a journey to free Han, who is being kept on the desert planet (you would think the writers would have ditched that place by now) at Jabba the Weird Slug Thing's palace.